One of Robin's Buttons
by grayember13
Summary: Joker goes too far and pays the price. The team is clueless. It goes on from there. Second fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of two episodes in Teen Titans which had Mother May-eye and the other Slade. Hopefully you have seen them. I decided to try my hand and see if I could do this idea justice. (lol justice, young justice get it? not funny? Oh well) You be the judge keeping in mind this is only my second fanfic, my first non-poem. Oh and this is the old team when this would make sense sorta.**

**Of course I own nothing but this idea. Characters may be OOC, not sure.**

It started off like any other mission with Batman saying it is a simple recon mission and to not engage. Though it is never that simple. When investigating the warehouse, they were ambushed. The team is fighting off Sportsmaster, Black Adam, and Joker. Superboy and Artemis against Black Adam, Kid Flash and Aqualad against Sportsmaster and of course Robin against Joker. The team was gradually gaining the upper hand. In fact their opponents were already retreating all except for one madman.

Robin was having a difficult time with Joker. Robin dodged Joker's crowbar right before it hit his head doing a backflip. Robin threw two batarangs. Unfortunately Joker used said crowbar to block the batarangs that ricocheted back to Robin. Robin was quick enough to dodge the first but the second knocked him down. Robin put all his weight on his upper back and used his weight to

"Joker just give up, the team is beating up your friends and not too long before you are in the same condition."

Joker had that sick joker smile on and pulled a sausage out, that Robin had no clue where he was hiding it, and slapped Robin with it, knocking him down. Joker decided to squat down as if talking to a small child.

"Oh but where would the fun be in that little birdie? No no the fun is just starting. Didn't your parents ever tell you patience is a virtue? No? Well then they weren't very good parents. Guess I need to..." Joker's smile widened "punish them too."

As Joker was talking Robin became more and more tense. At the end of his little chat Robin's eyes became little slits. He got up and approached Joker in fast hard steps with his fists curled up stiffly at his side. Each step echoed with a vengeance and his breath became harsh. "Don't you DARE speak of them you sicko!"

He quickly used a roundhouse kick to Joker's ribs cracking them. He then performed a handstand and used his legs as a whirlwind of kicks, effectively forcing Joker to the ground. He did another flip right over Joker and gripped Joker's head between his legs and slammed him to the ground. Robin then took a hidden rope and used it to tie Joker up in the way that calves are tied up in a rodeo.

*time skip*

By the end Joker was on the ground and moaning with bruises and cuts all over his pale white skin.

The team didn't hear the conversation and instead saw Robin get tense and beat up Joker. They all looked at him questioningly. Wally was of course the first to break the silence. He put his hand on Rob's shoulder.

"Dude what happened?"

Robin shrugged his hand off and turned to give him a pale imitation of the Bat-glare. Though it was enough to make the team cringe.

"Nothing just call Batman to take him to Arkham."

With that he walked away and got on his R-Cycle leaving the team in shock.

**Was it really bad, bad, decent, okay, pretty good? What? Also should I stop here or actually have a story? I'll let those who bother to read this decide. **

**Yes I know they always use Miss M's bioship thing but Robin had to storm out so... yea. Oh and I edited it so hopefully better.**

1 If this isn't enough description or it isn't good enough imagine the apprentice episode in Teen Titans where Robin kicked all Slade's henchman and didn't leave any for the rest of TT to figh


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got so many nice and sweet reviews (six in one day is amazing at least to me) I will continue and see where the next chapter takes me! Thank y'all who reviewed, favorited or story/author alerted. Still new to this annoying format. I had a page break thingy but in fanfic it didn't show for some reason so bear with me please. **

**Of course I own nothing but this idea. If I did own YJ it would be all about Nightwing/Robin and how amazing and hot he is! Oh and Batgirl would NEVER have dissed him like she did! Yes I am one of his fangirls. Time for me to shut up and get on to the story.**

The team called in Batman and told him Joker was all packaged up and ready to go... literally. Robin had fun doing it. Batman arrived shortly after the call and asked what happened when he couldn't see his ward. The team explained what they saw. Batman didn't change his expression but those who knew Bats could tell he was worried for his ward. The team and Batman stood in silence both trying to figure what happened. Robin wasn't one to just beat villains to a pulp for no reason but instead embarrassing them and laughing at them. After all, he was the light to Batman's darkness.

The team and Batman arrived at Mount Justice after Batman dropped off Joker at Arkham. Batman ordered the team to their rooms so he could find Robin. Kid Flash of course disobeyed and followed Batman to find out what was going on with Robin. Batman was about to object but caught hestated andcontinued onward letting Kid Flash follow.

After checking the living room, bathroom, and kitchen Batman and KF arrived at Robin's room. He rose his hand as if to knock but hesitated. Deciding against the normal approach he listened for any noise coming from the other side of the door. All was quiet until...crack! Batman and KF (it was loud enough for KF to hear it without listening at the door but not enough so Superboy can) hearing this hastily opened the door, amazed to find out it was unlocked. Even more amazed to see the mirror in Robin's room to be cracked beyond repair and Robin on his bed cradling his hand which was slightly bleeding. Batman looked at KF telling him to wait outside until he said so. Batman slowly approached Robin "What happened?". Robin, not noticing the Dark Knight jumped a bit "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Uh huh. Thats not what your hand says."

"Look its not a big deal ok Just get off my back."

"No I will not. If this is going to affect your performance in school or missions then it needs to be taken care of. So tell me whats going on ."

"No."

"Or you will be grounded."

"Still no."

"You leave me no choice then. Kid Flash come in."

KF slowly opened the door not wanting to startle the bird any more than Batman already did. Robin looked at Batman, "What do you mean?"

Batman looked at KF, "I'll leave you to it."

Batman walked out of Rob's room and closed the door.

Robin looked at KF and asked "Now what?"

"Now you tell ME whats going on!"

"No."

"You have no choice."

"Um yea I do and I choose no."

"Alright. You asked for it." KF took a deep breath and began the torture.

"Whathappened?Whydidyoubreakthemirror?WhydidyoubeatupJokerlikethat?..."

This continued on for a while. Robin being a quick learner knew what KF was saying and trying to do and was unfortunately succeeding. This may be the only time Robin wished he didn't have such sensitive hearing though not as sensitive as Superboys. After an hour Robin gave up and shouted "Ok ok ok! Just shut up already! My ears are gonna bleed!" KF stopped his ramblings and smirked.

"Now tell me whats going on."

"One word... Joker."

"I want more than one word dude."

"Fine fine. Joker made a...comment."

"What was it?"

"He..."

"Yeah?"

"He said..."

"Dude just spit it out!"

"He made a joke about my parents ok?" Robin shouted while his vision became blurry.

"Dude I'm sorry! No wonder you beat him up! What exactly did he say?"

"He said I don't know patience and it's their fault and he should punish them!" At this point Robin was crying his adorable little blue eyes out. Wally sensing and seeing his friends distress sped over to him and gave him a big and comforting hug, putting his head on top of Rob's.

"Cry it out Rob. I'm here for you bro. No one has any right to say that _especially _Joker. " Robin nodded and cuddled further into the hug knowing his best friend and bro is here for him while a brooding knight observed or spied on them using the hidden cameras.

**I just love KF and Rob acting as bros or more! (^^) I just felt like KF would be the only person Rob would EVER cry in front of. I will have one or two or three more chapters. Thinking of having Babs in it but not sure how to include her. I don't know enough about Zatanna or her personality to have her here. Thanks for the suggestions YJ and HG rocks! Hope y'all liked! Oh and again thanx for all the reviews! They made my heart warm and just plain happy! Please review and let me know what y'all think**


	3. Chapter 3

**So if none of you have noticed I'm trying to rewrite the old chapters and write new ones at the same time. My sister and ProtectorKori saw and said I need to work on my writing which I agree. I'm trying to stick with third-person and past tense so let me know if I slip. I'm only human. I'll try to get my sister to look it over before I publish but no guarantees. She's taking summer classes that last FIVE HOURS EACH DAY and its Japanese! So shes CRAZY and this summer will be saddening but it'll make her next year easier. **

**I own nothing.**

"Ok Rob I think we should get you bandaged up. You know so Batman doesn't kill me or you. Knowing him he's probably watching your every move." 2

Robin nodded and slowly broke KF's comforting hold and got up. KF's eyes refusing to leave him, they both walked side by side to Zatanna's room. Normally they would go to Black Canary but she was on a mission with Green Arrow. KF walked up to the door, effecively and unknowingly blocking Robin from view. He rose his hand and knocked on her door.

"Zatanna we need your help. Please open up."

The door opened up to reveal a black-haired young girl in a purple tank top and cargo pants.

"So...whats up?"

KF stepped aside revealing Robin cradling his bleeding hand. Zatanna's eyes widened to the size of records. She quickly rushed over to Robin and gave him a hard and angry look.

"What happened?"

KF quickly looked at Robin.

"Nothing. Look can you just stop it from bleeding?"

"Fine but you so owe me an explanation."

Her look softened and became concerned. Nonetheless she ushered them in her room. Robin, being raised by Batman, used this as an opportunity to observe her room. The walls were decorated with posters of boy bands, famous magicians, and penguins. Her furniture consisted of a desk, bookcase, and a bed. The bed was where Zatanna made Robin sit while she got the bandages and Hydrogen peroxide from her first-aid kit in her adjoining bathroom. Kid Flash sat next to him, making sure he would stay put.

Zatanna emerged with both the bandages and Hydrogen peroxide in her hands and went to work. It took her ten minutes and by the end the bleeding had at least temporarily stopped and his hand was wrapped in white fluffiness.

"Thanks Z."

"Anytime. But you still need to tell me what happened."

Zatanna crossed her arms giving him a questioning look.

"Later Z, okay? I promise."

"Alright, fine."

KF and Robin got up and were about to leave when Zatanna quickly gave Robin a hug. Robin froze but slowly hugged her back. They broke the hug.

"Be careful Rob."

"I will."

KF smiled, put his hand on Rob's shoulder, and guided Rob back to his room to rest. They got there and Rob opened the door. It was late so KF shoved Rob into his adjoining bathroom to change into his pjs. Five minutes later and Robin emerged from the bathroom dressed in Batman pjs and without his mask showing his deep blue eyes. KF smirked and laughed.

"Really Rob?"

"Hey they are comfy."

"Whatever dude. Time for bed."

"KF I am thirteen not six."

"Don't care. You need your rest. Now lie down before I make you."

"Fine."

Robin lay down on his bed and KF tucked him in, not before pinching him.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Next time come straight to me instead of causing more damage than necessary."

Robin nodded and KF gave him a smile.

"Good night dude. Remember my room is next to yours if you need me."

"I know KF. Thanks. For everything."

KF nodded while Robin yawned and closed his eyes. Kid Flash silently left the room and turned the lights off. His eyes lingered on the small sleeping form and then he walked out and closed the door without making a sound.

2 KF you have NO idea.

**I have no clue what guys wear to bed so sorry. May change it later. I hope you guys liked it! Thanx for the idea ZS! Also as for Zatanna's room I had no clue what her interests were so yea. Penguins because of her super-hero outfit. Trying to decide if I want romance, considering I don't have any in my life it may not be a good idea. If I do romance its between Rob/KF or Dick/Babs. I just don't know. LEt me know if you want any and if so which. Next chap will have Babs so yay! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! When I don't have parents breathing down my neck I will start replying to each and every one but until then just thanks for reading! I love you all! Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so can I confess something that has nothing to do with YJ? No? Then disregard this paragraph. I had the most AMAZING dream ever! I dreamed my totally cute and sweet crush kissed me! It was heaven and from what I remember he was a damned good kisser! I'm sorry but I had to tell someone and now I am sad because I met him in Art class and it's done and I will never see him again! TTATT **

**Okay so on to the story. I decided not to do romance just fluff as requested by just eating toast. Love your username by the way! So just to clear things up the previous chapters took place on the weekend and this one in the week. **

It was time to go to school and Dick was attempting to get out of it. He and Bruce were in the kitchen arguing while Alfred was cleaning up and Bruce was attempting to tie his tie and failing.

"Please Bruce! Don't make me go!"

"No. You are going! Keep talking and you will be grounded for a month. Now get dressed and Alfred will take you. Oh Alfred could you give me a hand here?"

Dick ran up the stairs to get ready and go before Bruce grounded him from missions or patrols. Alfred put down the dishes and walked over to Bruce. He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that the younger man still had not mastered how to tie his tie. When he was done Dick was back in the kitchen dressed and annoyed.

"Thanks Alfred. Just to remind you I'm going to Spain for a meeting. I will be gone for a few days. Behave."

With that Bruce left the room and disappeared.

"Well Master Dick I believe it is time for us to get going."

"Hmph."

Dick and Alfred decided to take the silver Volkswagen. It was one of Dick's favorites with the sides painted with blue flames. As they were on their way Alfred looked back and saw Dick fidgeting. Alfred slowly approached Gotham Academy's parking lot.

"We are here Master Dick."

"Come on Alfred. Do I have to go? You could just take me home and Bruce will never have to know."

"I'm afraid not Master Dick. If I may ask why are you so reluctant to go to school today? Normally you are jumping off the walls...literally."

"Barbara."

"Ah you are afraid of Ms. Gordon's reaction to your new injury."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yes but you will have to face her sooner or later and the sooner the better so off you go."

"Fine but if I die its on yours and Bruce consciousness."

"I think we can live with that. Have a good day."

Dick nodded and looked out the window. After confirming no sign of the redhead, he made his exit and bid Alfred later. He hid his bandaged hand in his coat pocket. He walked along the campus grounds trying to reach locker to get his books then to his first class without incident. He made it to his locker and quickly opened it, got his biology and calculus books, and closed it. He turned around and spotted Babs at her locker located next to his and put his damaged hand in his pocket. Right then Babs spotted him and smiled.

"Hey long time no see."

"Its Monday and we hung out on Saturday morning."

"So? Seemed like a long time away from my best guy friend. "

"Don't you mean your only guy friend."

"Thats besides the point. Anyways how was your weekend with your friends?"

"Uneventful. Wally flirted with Miss. M, Miss. M burned more cookies, Supes starred at the TV that was turned off, and Ary hit Wally on the head. You know same old same old."

"Mmmhmm. Why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?"

"Nah you must be imagining things Babs."

"Maybe."

The bell rang signaling the students had five minutes before class.

"Crap we have to get going to biology! Mr. Polansky will skin us alive if we are late! Let's go!"

Babs started walking and grabbed Dick's arm from out of his pocket and saw the unfamiliar white covering his hand. As soon as she spotted it she stopped and gasped. Babs gave him a Bat-glare that would make the whole Justice League, including Batman, shudder in fright.

"DICK! What did you do?"

"No time Babs or we will be late."

Babs continued to glare but let up and sighed.

"Fine. After class you will tell me EVERYTHING. GOT IT?"

Dick didn't reply right away. So Babs squeezed his arm making it all red. Dick winced in pain.

"Yes now let go or I will have another injury."

"Fine."

Babs let go but not before smacking Dick upside the head. Then they started sprinting. They arrived at their class just in time. Babs gave Dick a hard look letting him know she won't forget and he was in major trouble. Then class started.

**Ooooohhhhh Dick is soo dead lol! So in this Babs is Batgirl and knows everything unlike in the real season one. Had no clue what kind of cars they had so I did my dream car color with my dream design on an old car that would seem in Bruce's or Alfred's taste. Oh and since I have no imagination Mr. Polansky is a real and living biology teacher and despite how agonizing and painful the class was, he is a great teacher! He was also my advisor. **

**Hope y'all liked! This may be my favorite chapter so far! Let me know what you thought in a review! (^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My great aunt just passed away so I'm a little depressed. I didn't know her too well but death always hurts. I hope I can still deliver a good chapter! Thanx for all your sweet reviews As always I own nothing. On to the story.**

Class seemed to last forever for Barbara but to Dick it was too short. The moment the bell rang, signaling class ended, Babs grabbed Dick's arm. Careful not to hurt his injured and unexplained hand she dragged him to the janitor's closet, shut the door, and turned to him with a hard look.

"Spill. Now. Or else."

She flexed her arm muscles making sure he could see she meant business. Dick stepped back nervously and stepped into a bucket filled with cleaning product. He lifted his foot out of the bucket and walked one step forward. He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Ok you win."

Dick went on to explain starting from the beginning, in full detail, leaving nothing out. As Dick went further into his little story Barbara''s eyes widened. As soon as he mentioned his parents he started to shake in anguish and anger. Babs quickly grabbed him and crushed his trembling body into a hug.

"I got you Dick. Good job! I would have done the same! Oh and I owe you something."

"What?"

She picked up her backpack that was filled with textbooks and clocked him on the head with it. Dick let out a cry of pain and rubbed his head with his hand and scowled.

"What was that for?"

"For being a moron and hurting yourself! If you EVER do that again there is more where that came from! You got me?"

"I got it."

"Good. Still I will KILL Joker for this! Batman will help me."

"No you can't!"

"Can't what?"

"You can't tell Batman!"

"Why not? He would want to know!"

"Just because. Promise me you won't tell!"

"Ok fine Boy Wonder. Geez."

Slowly Babs let go of Dick, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the closet. But not before kissing him on the cheek affectionately. If a student were to see Dick when he and Babs got out of the they would describe him as rudolph red.

The rest of the day went by at normal speed with both Batkids being assigned lots of homework. At 3:30 the final bell rang and Alfred came to pick up Dick. Dick bid Babs later and went over to the car. He opened the door, sat himself down, and buckled up. Alfred shut the door and went up to the front and sat in the driver's seat.

"Where to Master Dick?"

"Uh..."

"Your change of clothes is in the car along with your belt and mask."

"Mount Justice then if you please."

"As you wish."

Then they were off. Dick or now known as Robin was off to be interrogated by his teammates. Robin tensed knowing he was in MAJOR trouble!

**I love her htting him with her backpack and hope Babs and KF's reaction was mostly different. I always like the hugging and I figured with the kissing on the cheek that is a bro/sis thing and more different. If it seems like Babs/Dick at this point I didn't mean to. Rob is in TROUBLE! Artemis will be upset though nowhere near as KF or Babs! Hope y'all liked! Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Oh and one more thing. If you want to read some AWESOME stories then check out schubskie's stories! She is not only an AWESOME writer but she is also the sweetest person I know on here!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its my birthday! So excited! One more year of being a teenager! Moving on.**

**Ok so the team is unaware of Rob's civilian identity. I'm sorry that was not clear firecat777. Do you guys want him to tell or should I leave it a mystery for them? Let me know. I have the perfect idea for them to figure out what happened to his hand and why he beat up Joker. Reina Grayson: I hope that is a good thing, the gulp scares me. pokerfacedcat: loved the reviews lol. READINGhearts17: me neither, just kidding. just eating toast: thank you! Again I'm not doing romance but I may accidentally slip a hint or two knowing my love of both pairings and of fluff. I own nothing.**

Dick now dressed as Robin entered Mount Justice.

_Recognized Robin B-01_

The team was all seated in the family room, watching the tube. As soon as they heard the zeta beam announcement they all turned around. KF hopped over the couch and dashed over to Rob. He smirked and gave Rob a noogie. Robin scowled in annoyance. KF's smirk was replaced with a frown. He silently and subtly gestured to Rob's injury. Rob quickly understood and gave him a pained smile.

While this was happening the others approached Robin and none noticed the silent exchange between the two young heroes. Artemis stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the boy wonder. Kaldur and Miss. M had a concerned look on his face. Supes merely starred with his arms crossed, not quite sure how to act. Artemis was the first to break the silence.

"Ok what happened last weekend? And what did you do to your hand?"

Robin quickly put his injured hand behind his back but it was too late. Everyone's attention turned to his hand, their expressions changed to shock. Robin smiled nervously, realizing there was no easy way out of this. He gave his teammates a fake smirk.

"Well let's see. We went on a mission and I hung out with a few friends afterwards. As for my hand, I had a little accident. Big deal. Its not like anyone's perfect. Look at KF, he runs into walls nearly or should I say every mission and no one asks if he is ok. Why is this any different?"

"DUDE not cool!"

Kaldur and Superboy exchanged looks and looked at Robin suspiciously. Artemis not satisfied with his answer continued glaring at the Boy Wonder. Her hand twitched towards her bow wanting to hit him with it.

"We all know Kid Mouth has absolutely no coordination whatsoever. He also heals fast. You on the other hand are the most coordinated and DON'T heal fast. So whats the big idea? Huh?"

Artemis' shoulders scrunched up in anger. Kaldur put his hand on Artemis and whispered something in her ear for a few seconds. Artemis visibly calmed down. He then walked over to Robin and put his hand on Rob's shoulder.

"Robin that is not what she meant and I'm sure you are aware of that. We are all concerned for you. You do not just beat up opponents within an inch of their life for no reason. We are not saying Joker did not deserve it for all he has done but that gives you no right to act like you did. So please inform us as to why you did what you did. As for your hand it does not look little."

"Well I can take care of myself ok? I may be the youngest physically but certainly not mentally! My hand is fine. End of story."

Superboy's eye lit up for a second and snapped his finger making a clicking noise.

"Does any of this have to do with that loud noise I heard in your room last weekend?"

Robin tensed for a millisecond but recovered before anyone but KF noticed. He gave them all a reassuring smile.

"No Supes. I'm not sure what you heard but one has nothing to do with the other. Relax guys."

All was silent until Robin's belt let out a weird screech, hurting Superboy's ears. Robin quickly grabbed his yellow communicator off his belt and pressed the He grabbed another device the size of his pinky and put his blue tooth in his ear and pressed a button so as to make sure no one else but him heard the whole conversation.

"Whats happening Batman?"

"..."

"Again? Why can't they ever keep any of them in there for more than a week?"

"..."

"So thats no excuse. They should fire the incompetent ones and hire competent ones."

"..."

"Fine on my way. But later we really need to look into this. I mean the first time you met HIM he broke INTO Arkham! Just for fun!"

Batman hung up and then so did Robin. He put both devices back in his belt and glanced at them. The team all had questioning looks on their faces. KF let out a big sigh.

"Another break out?"

"Yep."

"Who is it this time?"

"Ivy and Harely."

The plant lady and that clown's toy?"

"Yep."

"Need any help?"

"No and anyways you know Batman doesn't like any power houses in Gotham. This won't take long."

Superboy looked puzzled and a little hurt. Robin started to walk to the exit until Supes grabbed Rob's arm.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't like any power houses in Gotham'?"

"He doesn't like help from other superheroes, especially ones with powers."

"Why?"

Robin began to look tired and sighed but kept on attempting to explain it to Superboy.

"It's nothing personal Supes. Part of it is Gotham is his city and he doesn't want others to be hurt. Gotham is unlike any other city in the world. There are a lot of insane psychos in Gotham and you need to be prepared at all times. Part of it is he likes to be alone. But mostly its because Batman just prefers working alone. He doesn't like to say thanks and he's very stubborn."

"Then why do you work with him? You just said he likes to be alone and doesn't want anyone hurt."

At this Robin gave a smirk and laughed.

"Because I gave him no choice. That's all I can say without giving you away my civilian identity."

Just then Robin's belt began to blink. Robin quickly took out another device that looked remarkably like a cell phone but was like no other that the team has seen advertised on the television. His mask scanned over it and the whites of his mask became as large as a tennis ball.

"I got to go you guys. See you later."

KF and Rob fist bumped and Rob began walking away. KF zipped back to the team and leaned on Supes watching his best bro leave. Right before Rob was about to leave, Wolf appeared behind the team with Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel upon Superboy's request had left the mountain before Robin came to let Wolf out. Superboy had done this so they could talk to Robin alone. Kaldur had suggested it to him.

Upon seeing the young superheroes CM smiled in excitement and snuck behind KF and let out a scream. KF jumped up in surprise The entire team excluding Robin turned to KF who blushed. After the little surprise KF looked over to where Rob was standing to wave bye but Rob had pulled a ninja and was gone. KF pouted and his shoulders sagged in annoyance.

"I hate it when he does that."

**If you have ever watched The Batman series then you know who HE is. Otherwise you can guess. It should be obvious. Superboy only heard Robin breaking the glass but he heard none of the conversation that took place. Anyways hope y'all liked! This is my longest chapter yet! More than 1,000 words! Must have been feeling generous. Don't expect many long chapters like this. **

**I have not used a blue tooth thing so if the description of Rob using it is wrong please let me know. Hm it just occurred to me that Miss. M never spoke a word. Oh well. I don't care for her. I also don't know much about her so sorry. Thanx for all the nice reviews! Special thanks to Jacklyn and schubskie! You two rock! Well anyone who review rocks but they are personal friends of mine so yay! **

**Here is the whole conversation between Batman and Robin **

**R- Whats happening Batman?**

**B- Poison Ivy and Harley escaped from Arkham.**

**R- Again? Why can't they ever keep any of them in there for more than a week?**

**B- We have already been over this. They are all incompetent.**

**R- So thats no excuse. They should fire the incompetent ones and hire competent ones.**

**B- We have no control over that. You are wasting my and your time arguing. Get back to Gotham NOW! **

**R- Fine on my way. But later we really need to look into this. I mean the first time you met HIM he broke INTO Arkham! Just for fun!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

With Robin and Bats

Robin arrived at their meet up place in his R-cycle. He used his grappling hook and flew through the air. He landed right next to Batman on the roof. He noticed Batman starring out into the city being as silent as always. Robin stood next to him and Batman grunted him in greeting. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Ok so whats the plan?"

Batman began to explain what exactly was happening and what they were going to do. Robin nodded and they took off. The plan was already in motion.

With the team

The team all stood with their mouths wide open in shock. Even after the time they spent together, they weren't used to his little ninja act. Kaldur looked at Superboy.

"You said you heard a noise from Robin's room the other day right?"

"Yes, it was very loud and woke me up."

Artemis' glare was suddenly replaced by a devious smirk.

"Maybe we should check Rob's room to see what that noise was."

"I don't believe we should. That is an invasion of privacy and as teammates we need to respect that."

"Yea but maybe if we figure out what that noise was we could help him out with whatever is going on in that twisted mind."

"Artemis!"

"Fine, strange mind. Better?"

"Yes. Excluding your little comment I believe you are right. Robin will not appreciate this at first but in order to help him it must be done."

"Only one problem. How do we get in? Robin or should I say Batman is so secretive they probably have dozens of locks and passwords."

The whole team stood in silence, all trying to figure out what to do except for one. Superboy looked questioningly at Wally.

"Wait don't you always enter his room without permission?"

Artemis smirked in triumph.

"You're right Supes. I've seen him. Okay Kid Mouth you need to get us in there. NOW!"

"No way! Rob and not to mention Bats would kill me!"

"Well either way you will be killed. Either by me or Bats. Take your pick. But keep in mind I don't live by the no-kill rule."

KF's eyes widened in fright. His shoulder sagged in defeat.

"Fine. You win. Witch."

Artemis picked her bow up and hit him over the head with it. He began to rub his head with hand in obvious pain.

"That was for your little comment. Now get us in NOW!"

KF slowly got up and lead them to the forbidden room...Robin's room. It took them about five minutes to reach it. Batman had it the furthest away from the family room and kitchen so as for Rob to have more privacy. The door was decorated in black, red, yellow, and green with keypads, locks and chains surrounding it. The whole team, excluding the mysterious boy wonder, stood outside in anticipation. They waited in baited breath for KF to punch in the codes. Several times they heard Robin's famous little cackle signaling KF punched in the wrong code. Finally they heard a little robin's chirp and a green light went on. Then KF brought out several keys out of his shoes. After figuring out which key goes to which lock, the team tensed up even more. KF slowly opened the door and the team gasped in horror and surprise at what they saw.

**Bwahahah! Sorry about the cliffy but wanted some suspense. Hope it as good if not better than I think it is. Thanx again for all my sweet reviewers! Especially schubskie! Love you girl! Hope I did ok in keeping the characters in character. Please review and let me know what you thought of it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I just realized that my original idea for a story and my updated idea is kinda different. It isn't so simple as I originally planned. I hope that is ok with you guys. I am having way too much fun to have the boundaries be the summary displayed to all. Anyways on to the story. I own nothing.**

The team, excluding KF, had no clue what to expect but it was certainly not this. The place looked like a robot with anger issues lived there. There was nothing there that looked personal. The whole room was in shadows but the team was still able to make out the alterations. The walls and floor were simply gray steel. His room had a closet, desk, and a bed. Even the bed had simple gray sheets. The first thing they noticed was off was the sheets were torn apart. The closet had his costumes and his masks. In the center of the back wall there was a big circular mirror that was shattered. Shattered into a million pieces. Glass decorated the floor. The cold hard floor was wet with splatters of red liquid which upon closer inspection was identified as blood. The team was horrified! They were all wondering what had happened to their youngest! KF smiled nervously, unnoticed by the team. Artemis was the first to break the silence.

"...Wow..."

"What could have happened here to make Robin react this way?"

"Whoever it is I'll take care of him."

"Conner, I think he did this himself."

"..."

The team then turned to KF who was nervously twiddling his thumbs, a nervous smile across his face. Artemis knew by the look in his eyes that he knew. She grabbed his shirt and lifted him up and slammed him against the wall causing a dent in the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED? TELL US!"

"Sorry this isn't your business."

"The hell it ain't!"

"Its not. This time I am not saying anything. That is up to Rob if he so chooses to. Oh and before you think of killing me just remember in order to ask Robin what happened you need to tell him you guys forced me to let you all into his room and you saw it. Neither Rob nor Bats will like that. You all will be in so much trouble. If you want to keep your lives you all better stay quiet!"

Artemis let him go reluctantly. KF dropped to the floor. He picked himself up and dusted his outfit off. She continued to glare at him but they all knew he was right. They all looked at one another. Miss. M sent a thought to all of them _"Robin must never know of what we did. He would feel betrayed."_ The team all nodded their heads in agreement. They all had guilty expression on their faces. They all walked out of the room and KF surveyed the room, trying to make sure nothing was out of place. After assuring himself that all was as it should be he locked the locks and quietly stepped away from the room. The team went back to the family room in complete silence. They all sat down on the couch and after ten minutes of no sound they decided to watch a movie to distract themselves. Halfway through the movie a certain little bird came back to the mountain.

_Recognized Robin B-01_

The team glanced at the entrance and were surprised by what they saw. Robin was using a crutch to limp over to the couch. He collapsed on the couch and had a big smile on his face along with a few cuts. He had a little blood on him. KF scooted real close to Robin.

"Dude! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is normal."

Superboy walked over to Robin and looked him over, trying to assure himself that his 'little brother' was ok. He crossed his arms and gave him a hard look. KF did the same and so did the rest of the team.

"Ok fine. Poison Ivy and her plants scratched my face. The blood isn't mine. As for my leg well Harley took a crowbar to it. Luckily I'll be off the crutches and back on my feet in a week or so."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because this isn't so bad."

"So bad? You have crutches!"

"I've had much worse KF. Anyways what are you guys watching?"

"Balto."

"Cool. Mind if I join?"

"Sure! We'll restart it!"

Robin squirmed in his seat to get more comfortable. Then the team began the movie and they settled into a comfortable silence.

**Eeeeeepppp! Loved writing this! It was hard to figure out what Rob's room would look like so I hope you like! Next chapter will have fluffiness, drama and a little surprise! I'm jumping up and down in excitement! Though I haven't written it yet. Thanx for all the lovely reviews! Please review and let me know what you thought**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry about the late update! I really am! I've been experiencing some major drama and lots of stress and worry over friends and family lately. It's been kinda hard to focus enough to write and write well. I swear I'm never going to have kids! I get enough heartache over my sister and guys! Argh! Well hope you enjoy!**

The movie had finished and the team was ready to clock out. They all started to get up and noticed KF and Rob were still on the couch. Rob was sleeping and had his head on KF's shoulder. KF was however awake and had a smile on his face. He began to play with Rob's hair and gave him a light enough noogie that wouldn't wake him up. Then KF's stomach growled. He blushed and attempted to move but to no avail. He gave the team a pleading look. To not disturb their little bird Miss. M established a mental link. KF sent Miss. M an appreciative glance.

"_I don't think Rob would appreciate me moving and waking him. Can anyone help me? PLEASE!"_

Just then the zeta beam announced a new arrival. Someone who had not been seen for a while.

_Recognized Speedy B-06_

"It's Red Arrow now, you damned computer! Geez!"

The fully awake team members all turned around and at the same time.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhh... you'll wake him."

Artemis gestured to the couch. Thats when RA's eyes fell on the sleeping form of the bird. He smirked when he noticed KF was stuck. He walked over to his 'little bro' and brushed the hair out of his eyes. The smile disappeared with anger after seeing the damage done.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Artemis hit him over the head and whispered.

"Sssshhhhhhhh... use your head moron."

"Oh...right. But no one answered my question."

"That plant and clown girl happened."

"Dang it. Well since apparently Bats couldn't I'll bandage him up."

Slowly Red Arrow lifted Robin up bridal-style, being careful not to wake him. He carried him to the bedroom and set him down to punch in the codes. He opened the door and picked up his 'bro'. He walked in and set the little bird on the bed. Then he went to the bathroom that was connected and proceeded to find some bandaids and cleaning supplies. It took him ten minutes to find them due to Robin's crazy hiding spots. He went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He began to clean the cuts and after put on the bandaids, being very careful. Though not carefully enough because Rob slowly opened up his breathtaking sapphire eyes. His eyes scanned the room until they came across Red Arrow.

"Roooyyyy..."

"Go back to sleep buddy. Everything is okay."

"Mmkay..."

With that the little bird snuggled into the warm form of the archer and became silent once more. Red Arrow finished up the bandaging and put the supplies back where he found it. He went back to Rob and tucked the bird in the bed. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, he slowly walked out of the room and closed the door gently. He walked back to the family room. KF approached him with a questioning stare and RA nodded with a small smile. They both went back to the couch and sat down. After some discussion about what to do they decided to watch the sequel of Balto. Halfway through the movie they all heard a loud scream coming from Rob's room. Everyone jumped in surprise and RA and KF dashed to the little bird's room. RA, forgetting the door was unlocked, kicked the door open. Both rushed over to Rob and shook him, trying to wake him but he kept on screaming.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"ROBIN! WAKE UP!

"NO..."

The rest of the team started to walk towards Rob's room wanting to help. KF spotted them before they came too close and saw Robin in his current state and asked them to remain in the family room. At this point Superboy became furious and began to shout at him, forgetting Rob's screams.

"Why should we go and you two stay? We are his team too! Doesn't he trust us?"

"It's not that Supes! I swear! It's just that this is part of his uh unfortunate past. Nightmares are common and they really affect him and not in a good way. I don't think he wants any of you to see him like this."

"Well what about you two huh?"

"All three of us have been best friends since we started side kicking, way before the team. We had a sleepover once at my place and well he had this same nightmare. We tried to wake him up but he just screamed louder. We freaked and called Batman and he took Rob back home. The next time we saw him he explained what happened and well everything. Been best buds ever since."

Superboy calmed down and the rest nodded their heads. They all understood and went back to the family room to wait and see the outcome. KF went back to the heartbreaking scene and stood over the boy. Robin's body wracked with sobs. He curled into a ball to attempt to protect himself from the horrible dream. KF and RA gave him a hug and began to shush the boy. After five minutes of it, he began to calm down and fell back asleep. He let out a whimper and a few tears started to fall from his sapphire eyes down his cheeks. to which RA responded by petting him and gently whispering sweet words.

"It's ok little bird. We are here for you, both Wally and I."

The whimpers began to subside and after an hour they ceased completely. The two gingers glanced at each other and sighed. KF and RA slowly got up, so as to not wake the bird and began to leave when KF felt a tug. He looked back and saw Robin was clutching his shirt and even after some gentle tugs to be free, refused to let go. Silently KF sat on his bed and lay down on Rob's right, knowing resistance was futile and proceeded to sleep. RA also stayed and lay down on the other side to sleep.

After two hours, Artemis went to Rob's room to make sure all was well. When she opened the door she saw an acrobat sleeping between two protective gingers. She smiled and closed the door, leaving the archer and speedster to protect their youngest member.

**I hope you all liked! It was kind of hard to figure out some things. Some of these ideas may be overused but I like them and they work so there. I just don't have the imagination right now to come up with a brand new backstory for the three 'bros'. I don't know what I'm going to do in the next chapter so yea. Thanx for all the lovely reviews! They made me very happy and smiley! Please review and let me know what you thought**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry y'all about the late update! I've been dealing with lots of drama and confusion. Also I had no clue what to write so hope its to your satisfaction! On to the story!**

Artemis went back to the family room. Superboy had his arms spread out on the couch watching the blank face of the television. Kaldur was sitting next to Superboy shuffling through some paper about an upcoming mission. Miss. M was in the kitchen attempting to cook but was within hearing distance. They all looked up at Artemis questioningly.

"They are all asleep."

Miss M. floated over to Arty. She opened her mouth hesitantly but closed it again in fear of the answer. Superboy walked over to her and put his hand on her in comfort. He looked at Artemis and asked with no hesitation.

"Robin's ok then?"

"Looks like it. They are creating a ginger bird sandwich. It's actually kind of cute."

Miss. M brightened up.

"We should totally get a picture!"

"Why didn't I think of that? Would be great blackmail material for Kid Mouth! I'll go do that now."

Five minutes later, Artemis returned with her camera and the adorable picture. After they talked for a bit the team decided they should go to bed to reserve energy for training tomorrow. They all headed off in their separate directions.

The next morning at 7:00am Black Canary arrived for training and let out her famous and ear-splitting screech to alert the sleepy teenagers it was time for training. The team immediately ran out of their rooms and to the entrance. Finally she stopped to glance at the team but only found five out of the six teenagers.

"Where is Robin?"

KF ran his hand through his hair.

"He had a rough night. I figured he deserved to sleep in. Plus he does more than quadruple our training schedule with Bats."

Black Canary raised her eyebrows in question. KF glanced around the room and said,

"I'll tell you later."

Black Canary nodded in understanding and then began the training exercise for the day. By the end of it the team was huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Supes, Miss. M, Artemis, and Kaldur collapsed on the couch. KF disappeared for a few minutes to check on Robin and assure himself the little bird was ok. When he unlocked the door he discovered the little bird was still sleeping. Smiling in relief he chuckled and ruffled Rob's hair gently so as not to wake him. Black Canary appeared behind him without KF noticing. He turned as if to leave and jumped in surprise at seeing the more experienced hero. He silently gestured to the door and both slipped out and closed the door. After making sure it was properly locked he turned to Black Canary.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well he had a nightmare last night."

"What nightmare?"

"THE nightmare."

"Oh...well is he ok?"

"Appears to be...but then again he can hide his emotions pretty well. He is after all Bats prodigy."

"Yes I guess though it is a shame."

KF and BC paused in thought. Black Canary's watch broke the silence alerting her to a League meeting. She bid KF later and hurried off to the zeta beam. Silence again struck the hallway but was interrupted when he heard a thump. KF rushed over to the room and as fast as he could unlocked the doors. He shoved the door open to find Robin on the floor rubbing his head in obvious pain.

"Dude! Seriously? You can fight off insane maniacs and keep Bats sane but you can't stay in your bed?"

"Shut up."

"Come on. Let's get you up."

KF grasped Rob's hand and used his momentum to pull him up. Gently sat him on the bed. Rob groaned in obvious pain.

"Dude can you get me some Aspirin? On top of my desk."

"Sure!"

KF zipped over and picked up the only bottle that was on the desk. He retrieved two tablets and zipped back to Robin and handed them to him. Robin in turn gulped them down and laid down.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Was Roy here?"

"Yea he was already gone when I woke up. Left us or should I say you a note."

KF handed Rob the note. Rob read and smiled but frowned in confusion.

"Wait did something happen last night?"

"Nope just normal stuff."

"Okay. Well I need to get changed so would you kindly get out?"

"Fine fine. By the way you missed training."

"Great. Batman will make up for it."

"Sucker."

"Now get out!"

Robin threw a pillow at KF. KF was too quick and dodged it. He ran out of throwing distance and went back to the family room. Robin went over to pick up the pillow and noticed something was off. He scanned the room and finally noticed the dent.

"WHO DID THIS?"

**Uh oh! They are SO dead! Also Robin doesn't remember the nightmares. According to me he forgets them so he is not depressed the next day. Batman once made the mistake of mentioning it and Dick had a panic attack. So yeah Roy and Wally don't mention it. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry. I've had no motivation whatsoever to type so PLEASE forgive me! Also been spending my spare time watching 14 kids for 3 1/2 hours a day though just this week. Thanks to all those who favorited, reviewed, and story alerted me and my story! Now on to it.**

Robin changed into some comfortable jeans and shirt with a jacket on. He walked out of his room after stuffing his face in his pillow and screaming for ten minutes straight. He exited his room and before leaving he locked his door and changed the codes. He walked down the halls with purpose and anger. Only someone who knew Robin personally could tell somethings wrong and something was going to happen. He began to mutter to himself just low enough that nobody even with super hearing could understand what he was saying.

"Stupid team. Not even Batman could think of a harsh enough punishment for those clowns!"

He arrived at the kitchen to see that the rest of the team was getting their own lunch together. KF had already gotten it together but zipped back to the fridge to get more food. He watched as they finished preparing the food and sat down to eat while they asked each other questions about their day. Only when Rob cleared his throat did the team notice his presence. KF appeared next to him and ruffled his hair.

"How long does it take to get changed? It took you like an hour dude. I thought Batman trained you in speedy uniform changing, not as fast as me and Flash but come on!"

"Well Batman didn't take into account the feeling of betrayal."

The whole team turned to him. Their faces appeared to show confusion but Robin, being a detective knew it was fear instead. KF's face had a mixture of fear and guilt.

"Why do you guys even try to act surprised? I AM Batman's protege after all!"

"We were hoping you wouldn't notice it."

"Well sucks for you cause I did!"

"We were just trying to figure out Robin what caused the loud sound in your room."

"So instead of asking you sneak into my room, invade my privacy, and leave a dent in my wall? Here the other thing, how did you get in?"

At this the team looked at the floor in shame and KF slowly began to back away attempting sneak away without being noticed by the small ninja. Too bad for him he himself isn't a ninja.

"WALLY! How could you? I gave you those codes in complete trust! Batman didn't think you were trustworthy and ordered me not to but I did it anyways! Guess I was wrong."

"Of course you weren't Di... Robin! They were gonna kill me if I didn't..."

Robin held up his hand stopping KF's excuses. When silence greeted the tense moment Superboy looked up and saw water falling from the black mask. KF was horrified to see his best friend was crying and he, his best friend's best friend, caused it. Artemis stood up and started to approach Robin to apologize but Robin's look on his face held her where she was. She couldn't move under the look of betrayal on the young lad's. No one could. He glanced at all his 'friends' who were all staring at him with sorrow and worry. He backed up and stormed out of Mount Justice.

_Recognized Robin B-01 _

The others still frozen but Artemis.

"What have we done?"

"We just betrayed a teammate's...no a friend's trust. Thats what we did."

It was a stormy night, snow pelting those who chose to venture out into the night. KF ran out of M.J. in hopes to catch him but only saw the tracks from the R-cycle and the fading figure of a person driving away. He collapsed on his knees and began to tremble from the cold and guilt.

**Hope this was worth the wait! Please review and let me know what you thought**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. In this chapter I will show some of Robin's thoughts in Italics. If I didn't then this would be a boring chapter. I own nothing but the idea. Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews!**

Robin drove through the storm, anger and hurt radiating off him. He kept on blinking trying to clear the tears and snow away from his mask and eyes. His shoulders shook with cold and confusion. Silently he mumbled a wish to arrive at the Batcave by transporter but to no avail. His motorcycle drowned out any noise that could distract him from the chaos going on in his head. Unfortunately it also distracted Robin from the ride went smoothly until a coyote appeared out of nowhere. He slammed on the breaks trying to stop from hitting the defenseless and foolish animal. He managed to maneuver his motorcycle to avoid from injuring the animal but instead injured himself. He turned his cycle left only to have it slide on its side and crash into a tree, his head along with it. His leg was trapped underneath the two-wheeled vehicle, with broken glass, from the little window at the front between the handlebars, wedged into it making it bleed. A pool of red was beginning to appear beneath Robin. He rubbed his head and groaned in pain. He looked around trying to determine if he was alone or if there was someone around who could lend a helping hand. He groaned in annoyance when he realized he was the only figure on the isolated and icy road.

_This is bad. I mean really bad! I'm bleeding, injured in a snow storm, alone, no one in sight, no one knows where I am, and I forgot my communicator at the mountain. I can see it now; Boy Wonder killed by a tree. Batman will be disappointed in me. I'll diminish the fear in the bad guys because he took on a weak sidekick. My only hope at this point is that Batman notices I am gone and looks for me. Until then Mom, Dad please watch over me. I'm going to lose consciousness now. _

And that he did.

At the Mountain:

The mountain was in total silence. The team was sitting on the couch in the family room and no one could say anything. They were feeling guilty. KF had returned inside and was the only one moving about. Vibrating in nervousness he began to talk so fast no one could pronounce a syllable.

"What did you say Kid?"

" I SAID we should contact Batman and ask to apologize and explain ourselves to him. I'm sure he's there already. It's been like three and a half hours. The sooner we explain ourselves and apologize the better."

"That actually makes sense Kid Idiot."

"Exactly! So who wants to...Hey!"

"Artemis haven't we talked about this?"

"Yes..."

"Well..."

"Fine. I'm sorry KF."

"It's ok. So are you all in?"

"Yes."

"I agree."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Let's do it."

They all went over to the supercomputer that was located near the zeta beams. KF began to vigorously press buttons.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Of course I do. Rob taught me a few things and I taught him a few things in return."

He went back to contacting Bats.

"What did you teaach him?"

"Doesn't matter now. I got hold of Bats."

Just then an image of a grim and annoyed Batman appeared on the big holographic screen. He looked around the team.

"What is the problem Kid Flash? I hope this isn't a social call. I'm busy"

"Well we do have a problem but its also a social call in a way."

KF scratched his head nervously.

"Well? I don't have all day or night as I should put it."

"We were wondering if we could speak to Robin."

"Robin isn't here. I can pass on a message if it is urgent."

"Oh well um...we kind of need to talk to him ourselves."

At this Batman's eyes widened behind the cowl and his attention was entirely focused on the team.

"Why?"

"Well he's kind of mad at us..."

"Again why?"

"Well the team besides myself wanted to find out what was going on with him and forced me into letting them into Robin's room. He found out and was um very upset and hurt and we just figured he'd be there by now and we need to apologize and make it up to him."

At this the team watched while Batman's shoulders stiffened and his eyes narrowed in anger and displease.

"Kid Flash you are most aware of Robin's issues and are probably the closest to him. This should be obvious but to clarify to you all, you took a huge step back in your relationship to him. He may never open up to you EVER! I will punish you all later for this act of foolishness but how long has it been since you have last seen him?"

"About three and a half hours."

"Then he should be here by now...unless he decided to pay 'them' a visit."

"Who is them?"

"Never mind. You all must search for him. Superboy look around the forest, Artemis look around the mountain, Miss. M contact the League and see if anyone has seen him, Aqua lad look around in the water and contact the fish to see if there has been a disturbance and Kid Flash run along his usual route back to Gotham. I know you know it. Make sure you all have your communicators. Now get moving! "

"What about you?"

"I'm searching in a different spot. Now go! Time is of the essence!"

With that last thought in mind, Batman hung up and the team sprinted off to their designated searching spots and assignments. KF ran to his room to grab his communicator and sprinted outside and began to jog slowly while looking around for the boy wonder. The snow was blinding but not enough to stop the speedster from searching for his best friend. For twenty minutes all he could see was white, but then a quick blur of red appeared for second in his vision. He went back to check it out and was horrified at the sight. There was the bird they had been looking for. He was underneath the R-cycle and was covered in blood. A puddle of blood was underneath the boy. His skin was bluish and cold to the touch. The worst part was the fact that KF couldn't detect any movement. He sped over to his friend to feel a pulse and sighed in relief when he found it though it was weak. He quickly called Batman and informed him on what he found.

"Get him to Dr. Leslie. She works in a small clinic called Gotham Medical located at the corner of Luna Lane and Stardust Avenue. Make sure no one knows he's there besides her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir! What about the others?"

"I will inform them. Now hurry! But be careful removing him from the wreckage. Batman out."

KF carefully pulled the motorcycle off the bird and tossed it aside. He carefully picked up the bird, bridal style with only one sound of pain from the unconsciousness bird.

"Please forgive me Robin. For everything"

With that KF then began to dash off to G.M. but carefully trying not to jostle the boy.

**I hope this didn't seem too rushed. I'm beginning to see the end of this story but not yet. I hope BM was in character. I also hope you all enjoyed it. By the way Bobby I am sorry for the short chapter last time but I've been dealing with a lot of crap and pressure from people and its hard to feel motivated when you were told an ex-friend almost jumped. Bear with me everyone. Again sorry about the late update. ****Please review and let me know what you thought! Every review brings a smile to my face and heart!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteenth chapter! LOVE that number! Thanx for all the sweet and kind reviews! They made my day! I've been doing better but working my butt off or trying to anyways so sorry for the wait! Good news is I officially am not taking his hurtful words to heart. Too happy! Thanks to all these reviews and friends I've made on here! Thank you all! On to the story. I own nothing but the idea.**

KF arrived at Gotham Medical in less than five minutes. He ran in, smoothly so as to not injure Robin further, and rang the bell on the counter numerous times.

"HELLO? We need help!"

A nurse walked out of the office in a rush and approached KF with a questioning look but the moment her eyes laid on the wreck in his arms she became alert and aware.

"What happened?"

"I found him under a motorcycle. I need Dr. Leslie NOW."

"Understood."

She went over to the phone and began to talk to someone on the other end rapidly giving orders. KF didn't hear any of it. He was watching Robin closely trying to see some sign he was alright or even alive. He took out a handkerchief from his hidden pockets and began to wipe some of the blood and dirt off Rob's face and waited impatiently for some help. He didn't have to wait long for a few seconds later a stretcher arrived with two nurses. KF carefully put him down on it and was about to back away when he noticed he couldn't. Robin was clutching on to his sleeve. KF tried to make Robin release him so the bird could get help but he refused and only increased his hold. One of the nurses approached him and forcefully removed Robin's hand and rushed him off for treatment. He asked the nurse who he talked to before and asked where Rob was.

"Room 137."

He thanked her and went over to the room Robin was stationed in and sat outside. in the hallway. He put his head in his hands and waited for any news on his best friends.

A half and an hour later the rest of team arrived. They were all shivering from the cold and snow caked their costume. They rushed over to KF with worried expressions.

"How is he?"

"In surgery."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

They bowed their heads and sat down in silence next to the speedster. The silence was interrupted when Red Arrow barged in with Batman and an old man following swiftly behind. Red Arrow approached the team and they shrunk back in fear. They had never seen him with so much anger directed at them and not a villain. KF could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?"

"We didn't do anything! Rob got in an accident."

"Really? You didn't do anything?! BULLSHIT! You and I both know Robin would never be so stupid to run into a tree! He was trained by the god damned Batman!"

The team tensed knowing that they were at fault but before they could say anything the old man approached Red Arrow and slapped him up the head.

"Now Master Red Arrow, that is no way to talk in front of the ladies. That is two dollars in the swear jar when we get back."

Artemis snickered at this. Then the whole team started to burst out laughing. Even Batman cracked a smile. The tension lost but then the air became more serious when a female doctor emerged from the room.

"Batman, god to see you. Though I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"Whats the prognosis Dr. Leslie?"

"Well he's got a concussion, a broken leg, a deep gash on the same leg, some scrapes and bruises on his arms. hypothermia and is in a coma. He should be fine if no when he wakes up. Normally after a coma I'd say four months on bed rest but seeing as you raised him and knowing his bouncy self we'll be lucky to keep him in bed for three months."

Everyone cracked a smile at that, partly in relief and the other imagining trying to keep the acrobat still. KF began to tear up in relief. RA's shoulders relaxed and he walked over to KF and ruffled his hair. KF looked up and gave RA a hug and he returned it. After a moment they let go and looked at the doctor expectantly. The old man smiled also, put his hand on Batman's shoulder, and whispered quietly to Batman. He nodded and the old man left.

"Can we see him now?"

"Yes but you must be quiet and calm. He is sleeping. Also only one at a time"

Everyone stepped back so Batman could go first. He slowly walked into the room, closed the door, and sat down on the chair next to Robin's bed. Robin was pale and had an oxygen mask placed over his mouth, and was as still as a statue. Batman sighed and brushed Robin's hair out of his eyes. _Come on pal. Wake up soon. The team needs you... I need you. _

"Alfred made some chocolate chip cookies. Just the way you like them. You should eat them when they are fresh. Oh I found out what happened with Joker. Don't worry. It's been taken care of by me personally. He won't make comments like that again. Ever."

Batman paused in thought. He could have sworn he heard Robin's voice saying thanks. He shook his head and grabbed Robin's hand and squeezed it.

"It was my pleasure."

With that, the big old bat walked out and left the building. _Sorry Dick but I have a few things to take care of. Plus you need to sort things out with the team otherwise missions will fail._ The team, including RA, watched as he left and after glancing at each other they all walked into the room.

**Don't kill me yet! Otherwise you won't get to see what happens next! Sorry this is depressing but I like fics like that. Bobby thank you! LOVED your review! I feel all warm and fuzzy that you liked it and reviewed it! Aaaaawww I'm blushing! By the way you should create an account cause then you will be more widely known and can PM people on here and meet some really awesome ones like yourself! **

**I figured Alfie should be included and thought that if I introduced him to the team it could go off into another direction and distract from the original intent. Couldn't you see him hitting Roy like that lol! Also Batman would never say that stuff out loud cause teams outside and hes got his stupid male or bat pride. Please review and let me know what you thought! **


	14. Chapter 14

**YES! I did the dare schubskie! Figured I'd be nice and productive. Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites, but mostly reviews! Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**So excited! Going clubbing tonight! If God is willing he will give me what I've been praying for, for the past like month! Otherwise let me work off some calories and have fun with my friends! I REALLY would like to have this prayer answered, but its more important for my prayers for others to be. If any of you are having a rough time in anything or need some help, always here to listen or even just pray for you. Love you all! If I could I would fly to where each of you live and give y'all a BIG hug cause you deserve it!**

**Responses**

**Nightingale- So glad you liked it! I'm real sorry about that. I wish you the best of luck in school and shopping! I still have a month left but its gonna be hard and painful year for me. Aw thanx! That made me smile that I did't let you down cause always afraid of that.**

**Bethlovesall- Thank you and hope you enjoy this one!**

**Guest- Lol Bats CAN be sweet OCCASIONALLY but yeah needed some of that. The swear jar isn't actually mine. Got it from a fic or author on here but don't remember who so yea. Just be aware.**

**Guest that reads- Yay and so do I! Robin torture is so good as long as he doesn't die and recovers.**

**We should all congratulate Bobby Corwen on creating an account! Its official welcome to !Bobby Corwen- So glad you enjoyed it lol! Made me crack up! Yes you may have had too much sugar but oh well. So did I! Yes you are and well I'm already blushing and smiling so there! Thanx for making mine with your sweet reviews.**

**Sorry meant to post earlier but my father was on the warpath. If I made a mistake...well he wasn't forgiving or quiet about it but all is calm and good now! Oh on to the story now! I own nothing but the idea, actually no I just typed it, the idea can be credited to two episodes of Teen Titans (refer to chapter 1 author's note). Here it is. **

When the team entered they knew Robin wasn't going to be jumping around but what they saw shocked them. To see him so still and silent was hard for them all to take. Miss. M started to cry and placed her head in her hands. Artemis went over to her and gave her a hug. KF took the seat next to the unconscious bird that Batman had previously occupied. Red Arrow stood next to him, staring at Rob.

"Come on Rob! Wake up!"

"He will not simply wake because you tell him to Kid Flash."

"Yea you're right...he doesn't listen to anyone."

At this the team let out a small laugh. Artemis took her cell phone from her bra and glanced at the time and was sad to realize it was 9:00pm. She put it back before any of the guys would notice where she kept it.

"Guys, it's late."

"How late?"

"Later than visiting hours."

"Maybe no one will notice."

Just then Dr. Leslie came in to check on Robin and was shocked to see the whole team still present.

"Great job, Kid Jinx!"

"Visiting hours are over. You guys need to leave."

KF and RA stepped in front of Robin and the rest stood by his bed. KF walked over to the doctor and pleaded.

"Please doctor! I mean no disrespect but PLEASE let us stay! PLEASE!"

"I REFUSE to leave Robin so wide open to attack."

"Just to inform you Kid Flash and Artemis are stubborn and will take much force to move."

"What about me?"

"Also Read Arrow."

"Damn right! I refuse to leave him alone. You'll have to use force to get me out and help like that is hard to find at this time of night."

Dr. Leslie sighed but nodded her head.

"Fine, but no disturbing the other patients or Robin. Got that?"

"Yes mam."

She walked out of the room rubbing her forehead, muttering to herself.

"I really should get paid more for having to deal with so many stubborn super-powered patients."

After she left the team decided to go to bed seeing as how trying the day was. The boys, except Robin and KF, slept on the floor, KF n the chair, and the girls shared the bed next to Robin. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. They all passed out in the darkness with the happy thought that they were together, okay, and protecting their friend. Or at least they thought so.

At around 3:00am they all awoke to hear an earsplitting scream, KF feel out of his seat in alarm and shock. They looked around to see the threat but saw none, just Robin screaming his lungs out and tossing and turning. RA and KF were the first to react and dashed over to Rob and sat on either side of him on the bed. RA was rubbing the birds back and KF was giving him a one-armed hug. Both were shushing him and whispering comforting words. Superboy was the only one who could hear them but chose not to tell his teammates seeing as it seemed to be a very private moment.

"We are right here bud. It's ok buddy. Its me, Kid Idiot and Dorky Hat."

"Little birdie we are here. Ssssssshhhhhhh it's ok. You're not alone."

After fifteen minutes of this Robin was silent again and grabbed both RA's and KF's sleeve and in return RA and KF scooted closer to the bird and put an arm around him. They glanced at the rest of the team who wore shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

"Don't mention this to him. Ever."

"Why not? We are so sick of being kept in the dark! We have a right to know!"

"You really want to know?

Everyone nodded in sync, determined to not let this slip out of their fingers...again.

"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you but you can't tell him or Bats I told you got it!"

Again the team, excluding RA and KF, nodded their heads getting impatient.

"Here is the gist of it. The first time he had nightmares was before any of us were sidekicks. He was with Batman and fell asleep in the cave while they were doing work. You know pulling those all-nighters just like the bats themselves. He screamed just like he did a bit ago and well Bats freaked. He woke him up and after some silence asked him to talk about it. Just as he started to talk he started to have a panic attack. So its better not to mention it. If you do, Batman will find out and well you know..."

"Okay okay we won't. But we want to know what those nightmares are about sometime. He needs to tell us if we are to be a team."

"I'll try to get him to talk about it but no guarantees. Robin and Batman are very secretive people."

Kaldur nodded in acceptance, knowing that was all the two gingers could promise under the circumstances. They all settled back into their previous sleeping positions, except for KF and RA who decided to stay on the bed with Robin. Miss. M, after getting permission rom Robin's protectors, used her telepathic powers to send a little message to Robin.

You are safe. We are all here. No one will bother you. Just rest.

Robin's breathing became slower and calmer. After making sure he was relaxed, KF and RA and the rest of the team feel asleep in peace. They weren't aware that a figure in a cave was watching over them silently.

**It was super hard to come up with a goofy name for RA but I did it and hope you all liked it. Part of this chapter should be credited to Sairey13 since she/he suggested I have a flashback though I just said it cause don;t have tons of time. Oh and ladies who does the cell phone/bra thing? Anyone? Cause I know someone on here must. My friend does and I've only done it on an upside down roller coaster cause didn't trust my pocket to keep it safe. So going to try to update faster because next week driving to PA to visit relatives, and I use that term loosely, and friends for like week and a half or two. Not sure how much wifi or internet I will get but I will type when I'm gone. Wow BIG AN this time. Sorry. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanx for all the sweet reviews! Made me happy! Wow can't believe I have over 100! You all rock!**

**Bethlovesall: Yep you betcha!**

**Bobby Corwen: Thank you for the awesome review as always! Yes it was Kaldur. Lol my friend does it all the time and it gives guys a reason to look. Well I was afraid it would fall out of my pocket...lol. You shall find out. I'm glad you liked it! Lol your welcome! Well I'm glad you have created an identity on here! It was so sweet of you to thank me on your profile! I felt touched! Your reviews make my day and thanx for being an awesome reader/reviewer! Here it is!**

**Nightingale: Aw I'm sorry. I hope it went well! That sucks my parents only object if its too tight or short or showy. Aww I'm touched that my updating helped and hope this one is as good as the last! **

**Guest that reads: Exactly! Thank you!**

**Well here it is! Hope you enjoy! **

Two Weeks Later

Robin's POV

Everything was dark and instead of the usual pain I felt numb. I could hear voices, some I recognized easily like KF's but then there were two that were distant memories. I couldn't place it. From what I could understand one was deep and masculine and the other warm and loving.

The easily recognizable voices were getting louder and the two were fading. I tried to beg them to stay but my voice wasn't working and I was too late. They were already gone. Then the darkness became replaced with blurred colors, slowly turning to a clear and noisy video. Immediately the numbness was replaced with burning pain all over my body including my head. I hissed in pain but was too quiet to be heard.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WITCH!"

"YOU SPILLED ORANGE JUICE ON ME! GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU WERE IN MY WAY! NOT MY FAULT!"

"Artemis, Kid Flash stop this nonsense this instance. Don't disturb the patients."

I froze and threw the oxygen mask off. I quickly touched my face to see if I had my sunglasses on which I did. I looked down to see what I was wearing and realized I was dressed in one of those awful hospital gowns. I finally looked around the room and noticed the whole team, even RA, was here and were dressed in their civvies. KF was running from Artemis who was sporting an orange stain on her shirt and waving a her water bottle around. I guess to hit KF with, but he was too fast and she instead missed and released the liquid on Kaldur. The team, excluding Kaldur who just glared at the pair, burst out laughing. I tried to laugh but instead it came out as a cough. Thats when my oblivious team noticed I had woken and turned to me with shock then smiles on their faces. KF speeded over to me and RA walked over and smiled at me. I tried to sit up but the moment I tried to move I was in even more pain. KF land RA lended a hand and with both of their assistance was in an upright position.

"Dude! You FINALLY woke up!"

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"Actually it was a tree and your motorcycle."

"Shut up."

"No can do. You haven't heard my awesome voice in a while."

I snorted at that but tensed up when remembering our last conversation.

"...I'm still pissed at you all."

"Come on...We are really sorry! What can we do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. You guys betrayed my trust and, with Kid Traitor's help, broke into my room!"

"We really are sorry and promise to never do it again but it would help if you opened up to them more."

"Not sure if I can do that."

"Well can you try?"

"...maybe..."

KF sobered up but all of a sudden he got that 'you're in trouble' look. He gestured for the team to go outside and exited with them following him. RA stayed inside I guess to keep an eye on me. After a few minutes they came back in and all at once gave me a bone-crushing group hug. My injuries weren't healed and head was still hurting so it wasn't pleasant.

"We are going to keep this up until you forgive us."

Then the hold got even more painful with Superboy using more force. I only knew it was him because no one else has that kind of strength. It was either give in and live or die by a group hug. That would just be pathetic.

"Alright! I give I give! Now LET GO! I am injured if you morons forgot!"

They finally let go of me with the team and KF looking apologetic and RA smirking.

"Now would one of be so kind as to give me those pills over there?"

"How do you know that these are for you and the right ones?"

"KF...I've taken those same pills before after a rough night. Its to numb the pain which you guys made worse!"

"Oh."

KF sped over to retrieve them and a glass of water that was on the little table near me and handed them both to me. With everyone watching me, I swallowed the pills dry and drank some of the water after to soothe my dry throat. The team and I just started to talk about random things when I realized one person was being very quiet. I glanced up and saw Artemis looking at me questioningly and then she asked the one thing I've been trying to avoid thinking about.

"Ok so now would you tell us what happened with Joker?"

**Well I must be evil to do that but oh well. Don't kill me yet. Will try to update soon but no guarantees. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I'm halfway to PA and we are driving. On the way I wrote this and am using the hotel wifi to upload this so hope you all like. It is 11:30 and we've been driving since 10am. So tired. Again thank you for all the sweet reviews!**

**Bobby: Lol so do he does. It cheered me up so I think it has luster, whatever that means. Aw thank you!**

**Guest that reads: Thank you and yea they aren't, kinda idiots. **

**Bethlovesall: I'm sorry but I wrote it when I was vibrating with nerves for the club. I wasn't exactly focusing on the story and Rob's charter as much. Thank you!**

Robin P.O.V.

I froze up instantly. The warm and light feeling of being with and joking with my team disappeared. My shoulders tightened to the point where the only way to relax them would be to break them. A pain in my chest slowly began to surface but I ignored it, being used to pain as I am.

"Nothing happened."

"Bull shit! Now tell us! I am so sick of you acting all high and mighty and being so dammed secretive. We have a right to know!"

"Joker is just a psycho and out of his mind. I just decided to try and beat some sense into him. Obviously didn't work."

"You have never done that to any other villain before and I have been informed of your dealings with Joker. If we are to be a useful and working team I, no, we need to be informed as to what set you off like that so as to prevent it from happening again. Or to assist you through it."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again."

"Dude you aren't exactly known to keep promises when you are in costume. Out of costume, ok but in costume lies are like part of the qualification."

"Like you know anything about keeping promises..."

The moment I said it I knew it was a low blow but I had no choice. I couldn't tell them what transpired. Wally, Roy, and Babs were the only ones I could trust. The others I wasn't so sure. Couldn't even tell Bats, afraid of his disappointed expression. KF stiffened and his expression changed from worried to hurt but then quickly changed to determination and anger.

"Only reason I broke it was to help. I've kept every other promise I've made to you."

"It makes no difference. You broke one and one is just enough, end of story."

The pain in my chest was even more intense and it was getting harder to breathe normally. Okay this wasn't normal.

"Stop right there! You're the one who told Meaghan I had a nosebleed when I tried to vibrate through a wall! Not cool dude!"

"Well they would have found out eventually! You wouldn't have been able to keep that one secret for long."

KF's eyes grew wide in surprise. I noticed the team began to shift awkwardly from side to side, looking anywhere but at me and KF.

"THIS IS THE SAME EXACT THING!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"WANNA BET? JUST TELL THEM! I HATE BEING IN THE MIDDLE"

KF took a deep breath and sighed.

"Look I know why you don't want to but at least let them understand so they can help."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KNOW AND WE DON'T?"

Then KF and Arty began to have an all out war, screaming their lungs out and making my chest hurt even more.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone, except RA who was waiting patiently, paused in shock, not used to my outbursts. I asked them in a cold harsh tone.

"You all want to know? Really want to know what happened?"

They nodded with their mouths open. My chest felt like I was being shredded to bits by a werewolf. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"HE INSULTED MY DEAD PARENTS! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

I couldn't see how they reacted because as soon as I said it, everything went black.

KF P.O.V.

Rob screamed at us the answer we had all been waiting to here and then he collapsed on his bed, shaking and screaming uncontrollably. He hit the back of his head on the bed post two times before RA and I snapped out of it and rushed over to him. We pinned him down to stop hurting myself. I've seen him like this before but that didn't make it any easier to see him in mental and causing physical pain to himself. Finally after what seems like forever a nurse rushed in and yelled something I couldn't hear over the painful screams. Another nurse approached and both went over and held him down while another shooed us out of the room. The team was stunned and worried while me and RA were just worried. I am supposed to protect him and look what I did. Okay so it wasn't entirely my fault but still. I helped instigate a panic attack! RA put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and he made a gesture to the team with his head. We walked over to them.

"So...now you know."

The team nodded too freaked and upset to speak.

"He doesn't like talking about it if it wasn't obvious. So just be cautious but act normal. He won't like being treated any differently."

Twenty minutes later the nurse emerged from the room and smiled at us reassuringly. Robin was sleeping for now. But will he remember or like all other times will he forget? If he does remember will we be able to move past this as a team?

**You decide or at least suggest. More Robin torture. Oi...sorry dude. Ok so coming to an end soon. Question: in this should I have Rob get permission from the big bad bats to show them his secret identity or just ignore it and have more fluffines? I do not know when I will be able to update since my grandma nor my uncle has wifi. It sucks. So bear with me. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

** Wow! I am SO SORRY about this really late update! PLEASE forgive me! I was in shock from some news I heard when I was on my trip. Now over it. School is starting soon finally! Ok so hope you enjoy! I own nothing but the idea...sorta. On to the story!**

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up with the back of my head pounding with pain and it was a little foggy. I looked around to figure out where I was. It was all white and the silence was filled with an annoying beeping sound. Ok I am in a hospital. Thats when I felt suction and clips on me and proceeded to take them off. The instant I had done so a nurse came running and her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face when she realized I was awake.

"I've got several special friends that wants to see you, if thats ok."

I nodded in confusion. and attempted to sit up. The nurse rushed over to me and helped me up. When I was settled she then walked out with a smile. After a minute or two I smelled a certain scent in the air. It smelled of jasmine and fresh kitty litter. I recognized it immediately and smiled. The door slowly opened to reveal someone I hadn't seen in forever. It was Selina Kyle, my makeshift mother. Yea I know she's violent and sneaky and has her own agenda but she cares and shows affection towards those who are important to her. She is not a villain but not a super-hero either. When she and Bruce were dating she always treated me with genuine affection and acted like I was an intelligent adult unlike those other vultures Bruce would date to keep his playboy appearance up. Those vultures were pretty I guess but they were plain cruel and snarky when Bruce would walk away at a party to talk to a business associate.

Not too long after they broke up I was taken by Joker in my civilian identity. Bruce was livid and so was Selina. After Batman did some research he found out where I was and when he was about to leave she, as Catwoman, jumped out of a hiding place and into the car. He asked her to leave and she refused. She insisted on helping to rescue her 'little bird'. The funny thing is she didn't know I was Robin at the time. Anyways they both got to the shed in time to see me about to be squashed like a bug or bird by a Jack in the box. Selina or Catwoman used her feline abilities and pushed me out of the way just in time. Batman came over to help untie me and Catwoman went off. Thats when I heard the Joker yell in pain and knew what was happening. Batman and I rushed over to see her holding Joker up against the wall with her claws out and ready to strike. She heard us approach and when she saw my face she used her whip to tie up Joker. She walked over to me and began to fuss over me. Batman said a few words to Joker in a low voice but I couldn't hear it and then we left. She later figured out my other identity and of course Bruce's but said she had a hunch before. She would never tell anyone our secrets and would help if needed. Ok wow all that flash backing really hurt my head.

Back to the present she sat on the bed with me and gave me a big hug. She let go of me after a minute and ran a hand through my hair.

"How are you doing sport?"

"Fine I guess. What happened?"

Her expression tightened in what I knew was discomfort and pain. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a few seconds.

"Was it really that bad?"

"You know the time you and Wally and Roy tried to bake a cake for Alfred's birthday while Bruce was on a trip and Alfred was out?"

I smiled in the memory of Bruce coming home to find cake batter all over the walls of the kitchen. It was hard to decide who's face was more hilarious: Bruce's shocked expression or Alfred's surprised/horrified one.

"Yea and all three of us were grounded though I of course got the worst punishment. What does this have to do with what went on before?"

"Nothing I just thought you needed a smile on your face. Even those mischievous cackles of yours are better than you being moody and gloomy.. Cheer up kiddo! All is well and no, no one is hurt."

I let out a sigh I wasn't aware I was holding and quietly muttered a thanks. She smiled at me again.

"Well you've got at least seven no eight more people eager to see you. Though one of them is waiting at home. We shouldn't keep them waiting. That sound ok?"

I nodded in silence. Then she spoke in an announcer's voice.

"Well here we go! We are about to encounter the wild and unruly children of the mountain. Beware of their sarcasm and violent nature. This tour is complete with the dark and cunning babysitter! Keep your hands in the bed and mouth turned upward at all times! This will be one dangerous event so be careful!"

I broke out in laughter, a huge smile threatening to break my face. Selina walked over to the door and opened it. She made a purring noise very much like a cat and immediately the room was flooded with seven familiar people in colorful costumes while Selina quietly slipped out. Only I noticed and was sad to see her leave but at least she stopped by. Arty and Miss. M both gave me a big bone-crushing hug. I, in a fragile state, let out a little yelp. They immediately released me and smiled in apology. Next of course was Wally, who ruffled my hair and was speaking so fast that my head hurt so I simply nodded and smiled, and Roy who rolled his eyes but I could clearly see he was smiling in relief.

Then there were the three very awkward heroes who two of them merely gave a pat on my shoulder, the other stood in the background and shoulders were relaxed for the first time I've seen in a while. It was all so loud with everyone basically saying that they were glad I was fine and they missed me. The rest of it was mumbo jumbo to me. My head still hurt but I ignored it for the time being to reassure them everything was fine. It was obvious they were worried and didn't want to make it worse. Suddenly a doctor, I assumed because of what he was wearing, came in and cleared his throat. Silence finally returned to the room.

"You are free to go Mr... Robin. If someone will just sign this you can go."

Batman immediately grabbed the clipboard and signed it. He handed it back to the doctor who left without another word but not without a confused glance. The noise started up again. Batman slipped out to avoid getting a headache from Wally. Normally I would be so annoyed with all the chaos but right now it just felt good to have it all back to normal. I slowly got up and immediately Wally and Roy rushed over and I leaned on them as we walked out. We took the elevator to the roof where Miss. M's bioship was hidden. She unlocked it and we all piled in. We were heading back home and I knew it was going to be a night full of laughter and fun. The noise was still going on. Roy and Wally, somehow without my noticing, managed to sneak up behind me and both gave me a noogie. They laughed while I tried to get them off me but no success. They looked at each other and nodded and then they gave me a hug. The others saw this and decided to join in. It became a HUGE group hug! At this moment I realized Selina was right. All is well and it will remain so as long as we stick together. Thats what a team does. We stick together through it all, bad or good. I may have lost a family but in the process of moving on I found another.

**Alternative ending:**

The noise started up again. I looked up and Batman looked at me and gave a nod. I looked at him questioningly and he gave a very quick smile that only I would be able to see. He left the room. Everyone else was distracted for one reason or another.

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped and starred at me.

"Guess what?"

"Idon'tknowwhat?"

"Todays the day guys."

Everyone but Wally and Roy looked at me in confusion.

"I got permission to tell all who I am."

"You are kidding! Thats so fabulous!"

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded. I took a deep breath, took off my mask and looked at my strange group of friends.

"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's famous ward."

All but three had their mouths opened in surprise and shock.

"Who?"

"His guardian is the most famous billionaire ever! How could you not know him? Uncle Jo'n told me about famous public figures."

"Oh."

"Didn't the Gnomes teach you that."

Superboy frowned.

"No just educational stuff."

"Well now you all know."

"So it was you who took that picture?"

"Yep."

Right then Artemis burst out laughing and so did I. I smirked.

"Told you we'd laugh about it sometime."

Wally helped me up and we all began walking out. Alfred had a limo parked outside the hospital and we all piled in. The moment the door was closed everyone was asking questions at once. I didn't bother trying to hear it all. I smiled and lay down in the bed and realized Selina was right. All is well. It doesn't matter what happens because I've got the kind of friends who got my back just like I got theirs. I may have lost a family but in the process of moving on I found another.

** So I hope this was worth the wait! Longest chapter ever! Over 1,500 words! So proud of myself! Again please forgive me! I tried to include most suggestions but I couldn't do all for fear of going crazy. I hope you all enjoyed! It was fun to write but now it is over. I will of course be writing more. Thanx for all your support and encouragement! ****Please review and let me know what you thought if you can spare a moment! I love you all! =**


End file.
